Le Loto des Odeurs
by liuanne
Summary: Tu sais ce qu'on dit, non ? Quand on est séparé longtemps des choses, on est plus heureux de les retrouver.


HELLOOO

Je suis encore une fois terriblement en retard pour le cinquième jour de l'OS week... Et en plus vous n'aurez là que la première partie vu que j'ai décidé de séparer ce texte en deux vu la longueur (bon, en vrai, les OS de 18k me font pas peur du tout mais vu que dans mon plan j'avais déjà deux parties, et que j'avais pas envie de m'éloigner trop de la semaine dernière pour rester dans les temps, voilà ce que ça donne). Voici les thèmes de la semaine :

Day 1 : Never I have Ever / Cinema

Day 2 : Secret Hideaway / Art

Day 3 : Betrayal / Heart Song

Day 4 : Seeing Red / Boundaries

Day 5 : **Without** / Patience

Day 6 : Illogical / Knowing How

Day 7 : Remorse / Plans

Concernant le texte en question :

1\. J'ai eu envie d'écrire cet OS après avoir maté la trilogie de la vengeance de Park Chan-Wook (que je recommande chaudement), ainsi que son film Mademoiselle (ce sont que des films qui m'ont bouleversée et je les ai vu en l'espace de genre 2 semaines, j'étais au bout de ma vie lmao)(**CATHARSIS** peut témoigner vu le harcèlement qu'elle a subit xD). Bref, le scénario n'a pas trop de rapport donc n'ayez crainte, pas de spoiler ni rien, justes quelques éléments qui m'ont inspirée :)

2\. Bon alors c'est encore un peu glauque et tout (genre En Mémoire si vous l'avez lu) donc petit **warning** au cas où, pas de violence explicite mais divers traumatismes évoqués

3\. Narration non linéaire parce que pourquoi faire les choses dans l'ordre quand tu peux faire autrement haha

4\. J'ai écrit tout ça en écoutant The Shrine / An Argument de Fleet Foxes, donc si vous voulez un fond musical here u gooo

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**PARTIE I : LES CONSÉQUENCES**

L'écran était fendu sur le côté, causant une déformation radicale de l'image vers cette zone-là, et Akaashi le fixait depuis déjà cinq minutes quand la photo de l'homme prit enfin toute la place.

Assis sur le court muret de pierres face au magasin, il était si silencieux et immobile qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour mort. Il avait vu, quelques minutes plus tôt, un homme jeter une pierre sur la vitrine du magasin, gueulant quelque chose du type « saloperie d'enflure », et lorsqu'il s'était approché, curieux, il avait l'avait reconnu sur l'écran et s'était comme figé. L'homme se prenait à présent la tête avec les vendeurs, mais Akaashi n'entendait de leurs cris qu'un vague sifflet transpercer l'air. Les sons étaient avalés par les crépitements du poste de télévision. La photo resta un bout de temps, il n'osa pas la fixer plus de deux secondes. Il renifla.

Il ne faisait pas très chaud — sa mère n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de la saison capricieuse —, mais Akaashi sentit la sueur accrocher à son corps entier, poisseuse, envahir ses vêtements. Il se boucha le nez.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Akaashi se retourna lentement, honteux qu'on vienne lui parler alors qu'il se liquéfiait sur place. Il aurait préféré que personne ne le voie comme ça — même un air impassible ne saurait cacher son inconfort.

Le garçon qui avait parlé était encore sur son vélo, dont la couleur rouge pétante fit un instant mal aux yeux d'Akaashi, mais le rassura dans une certaine mesure, et fixait l'écran avec une drôle d'expression. Son visage lui était vaguement familier, il ne devait pas habiter très loin. Quelqu'un qu'on n'oubliait pas une fois qu'on l'avait croisé : grands yeux lumineux, cheveux teints, corps athlétique. Il croisa le regard d'Akaashi et essaya probablement de lui sourire, mais son visage était plein de maladresses : il se forçait. Après tout, c'était normal. C'était un sujet sensible, par ici.

— Il est mort, répondit Akaashi.

Sa voix sortie claire et résolue, le surprenant lui-même. Le garçon resta impassible. Il aurait été déplacé de réagir trop brusquement.

— Ah bon…

— Tu le connaissais ? demanda Akaashi, ne se rendant compte de l'impudicité de sa question qu'au moment où elle quitta ses lèvres.

Le garçon hocha la tête, ne semblant pas le prendre de la mauvaise façon. Il le prit d'ailleurs comme une invitation à s'approcher, car il abandonna son vélo pour venir près d'Akaashi. Après tout, il n'était pas rare de trouver des enfants collés aux vitrines du magasin de télévisions, vu qu'ils laissaient leurs écrans tourner pour le plaisir des passants. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une rencontre fortuite s'y ferait.

Le garçon s'assit et Akaashi observa sa drôle d'allure de plus près. Un drôle de motif qui zébrait ses cheveux, une teinture maladroite qui donnait un mélange grisonnant parsemé de mèches brunes. Sinon, ce qui devait s'apparenter à un demi-pot de gel faisait tenir le tout dans une drôle de position. Cela lui donnait un côté excentrique.

— En quelque sorte. Et toi ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, souffla Akaashi.

Cette fois-ci, sa voix s'étouffa dans le vent léger. La photo de l'homme avait disparu, mais on diffusait de vieilles images en noir et blanc. Akaashi sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps, et son regard se posa sur son poignet.

— Tu t'appelles comment ?

— Akaashi.

— Akashi ? répéta l'autre.

Il répondit en agitant sa main sous le nez du garçon. Il la regarda, complètement perdu, puis remarqua le bracelet qui emprisonnait son poignet — Akaashi observa le léger mouvement de ses yeux lorsqu'il entama la lecture du nom qui était écrit dessus.

— Ah oui, d'accord, reprit le garçon d'une voix bruyante. Moi c'est Bokuto.

Bokuto. Il l'avait connu aussi. Akaashi se demanda comment, mais n'osa pas poser la question. Il en avait déjà trop fait.

Les cris venant de l'intérieur gagnèrent en intensité, puis deux hommes passèrent le pas de la porte, rompant l'équilibre de la rencontre. Ils avaient besoin de temps et d'espace, ils n'avaient rien de tout cela. Un sourire amer traversa le visage de Bokuto, et son regard passa des hommes, au poste de télévision, puis à Akaashi. Quelque chose de ses yeux irradiait de mélancolie, une coupe pleine de poussière._ Il est incertain, lui aussi_, pensa Akaashi. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas lui-même faire l'effort de prolonger l'échange, mais la réalité prit le dessus. Il voulait être seul. S'il lui parlait, il lui semblait qu'ils en viendraient aux choses difficiles.

Bokuto se leva avec un sourire désolé, et releva son vélo pour se placer dessus. Il toisa Akaashi une dernière fois.

— Tu ne devrais pas tarder, il va y avoir un orage, je pense. Ça sent le goudron.

Akaashi renifla, mais ne sentit rien.

— D'accord. Merci du conseil.

— À une prochaine fois, peut-être.

Et lorsque Bokuto fut lancé, qu'il ne restait de lui qu'un lointain éclat rouge et une forme solide mais indéchiffrable, Akaashi se dit qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer, lui aussi. Il observa son dos une dernière fois et le trouva bien triste.

— — —

— — —

Sa mère servait toujours les plats dans des bols qui allaient du noir au blanc, ne passant que par des nuances de gris qui, d'après elle, donnait un côté plus moderne et chic à leur tablée. Cela allait jusqu'à la couleur de leurs baguettes, d'un noir brillant, tranchant avec la pâleur du riz. Un monde en noir et blanc.

Le reste de la pièce était heureusement bien différent. Des motifs traditionnels ornaient chaque meuble, chaque coin. Les couleurs étaient discrètes, mais bien présentes, offrant à Akaashi divers points d'accroche pour reposer son regard. Il attrapa son bol de riz en silence, le remplit de divers autres aliments et commença à manger. Ses parents avaient l'air de se régaler. Akaashi continua à mastiquer ses aliments sans faire la moindre remarque.

On dit que le goût est étroitement lié à l'odorat.

— Tu retournes chez les Bokuto, dans l'après-midi ? finit par craquer sa mère.

Elle aimait le calme, mais détestait le silence. Ou bien elle faisait ça pour Akaashi ; il ne saurait probablement jamais. Il sentit le bout de ses oreilles chauffer, mais ne laissa pas entrevoir sa gêne.

— Oui, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Elle saisit sa serviette pour s'essuyer le coin des lèvres et offrit à Akaashi un sourire peu convaincant. En voulant attraper son verre d'eau, il frôla l'un des plats et se brûla légèrement le poignet.

— Oh, il n'y a pas de soucis, mon chéri. Il faudra tout de même qu'on les invite, un de ces jours. Tu leur proposeras, hein ? Ou non, tiens, je leur demanderai directement la prochaine fois que je les croise. Ils ont été si gentils, la dernière fois.

Akaashi se renfrogna au souvenir. Sa peau le piquait, il voulait se lever et passer son poignet sous l'eau froide, mais sa mère n'aimait pas qu'on se lève en plein milieu du repas.

Le regard de sa mère était étrange, comme plastifié, voilé par la fumée opaque qui émanait des plats. Elle ressemblait à une de ces poupées très réalistes qu'on voyait parfois dans les magasins. Akaashi réprima un frisson d'angoisse et ne quitta pas son regard : s'il persistait, il finirait par se rendre compte que c'était lui qui se faisait des idées. Sa mère était normale, son père aussi. C'était lui, l'élément perturbateur. Même le meilleur des masques ne suffit pas à faire de vous quelqu'un d'autre.

— Ils seront ravis, répondit-il.

Mais il ne se laissa pas avoir. Les Bokuto ne mettraient probablement jamais les pieds ici. Elle avait du mal à accorder sa confiance à qui que ce soit. C'était déjà un miracle qu'Akaashi puisse circuler librement en dehors de la maison, même si c'était une autorisation toute récente, obtenue à ses dix-huit ans.

— Je n'en doute pas, surtout si la cuisine est si bonne, intervint son père. Et quelle odeur ! Il leur suffira d'un pas dans la maison pour être conquis.

Akaashi lâcha sa baguette, et passa ses doigts sur son poignet, toucha doucement la tache brûlante. En fait, ça ne faisait presque pas mal — d'ici quelques minutes la sensation désagréable serait partie.

— Tu as toujours ton bracelet ? lui demanda sa mère.

Elle devait penser qu'il était en train de jouer avec, alors il libéra son poignet et le lui montra. Un bout de tissu noué autour de sa chair. Nom, prénom, numéro de téléphone. Comme les enfants qu'on envoyait en colonie de vacances. En apercevant le bracelet intact, sa mère laissa un sourire couvrir son expression indécise : sa bouche délicatement maquillée prit toute la place dans la pièce, et eux ne purent que s'y accommoder. Akaashi ne l'avait pas encore vue sourire sincèrement de toute la journée.

Son père renifla à nouveau et ferma les yeux, comme en extase. Akaashi sentit un pic de jalousie lui entailler la poitrine.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous deux le regard ailleurs, il amena ses mains en avant et les referma dans le vide, attrapant la fumée. Il la sentit, douce, caresser sa paume et l'intérieur de ses doigts, murmurer des secrets et s'accorder au petit espace qu'on lui offrait. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve.

Akaashi amena ses mains jusqu'à son visage et les ouvrit, laissant la fumée lui recouvrir les joues et le nez. Une cascade sur le bout des lèvres. Il essaya d'en manger, il essaya de renifler, mais il n'y avait que du vide.

— — —

— — —

Tous les deux, ils aimaient s'éloigner un peu de la ville. Pas suffisamment pour les plonger dans le cocon muet qu'Akaashi redoutait, mais assez pour s'échapper des sirènes et des flashs colorés. Il fallait trouver un entre-deux, après tout. Un équilibre. Ne pas se sentir oppressé par l'épaisseur de la ville, mais encore sentir sous ses doigts les vibrations de la vie. Des enfants le long de la berge, des chiens en promenade.

Akaashi était à l'arrière, et Bokuto pédalait. Le long de la rivière, doucement. Ils s'écoulaient avec elle et leur reflet, difforme masse colorée, semblait prêt à s'envoler. Akaashi aimait beaucoup cette image mouvante — son sourire se mêlait à celui de Bokuto, plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

Bokuto disait que la campagne avait une odeur, mais qu'elle était avant tout une musique, et que par conséquent, ça ne faisait rien si Akaashi avait perdu son odorat. Les herbes hautes lui caressaient la plante des pieds et les grillons grimpaient parfois sur ses bras. Akaashi les chassait, impassible.

— De toute façon, ce n'est même pas vraiment la campagne, marmonna-t-il.

Ils passèrent sous un pont où l'on entendait le bruit des voitures qui défilaient. Si l'on traversait la barrière d'arbres qui entouraient la rivière, on retournait sur un mur de pierres qui remontait jusqu'à la ville.

— Ouais, t'as raison, dit Bokuto. Mais c'est quand même plus agréable.

Akaashi ne pouvait pas le contredire. Il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Bokuto, prétextant y chasser un insecte. Il n'avait pas mis de gel, aujourd'hui, alors Akaashi en profitait. Bokuto sembla s'agiter sur le vélo, ce qui se traduisit par une multitude de gestes à observer au microscope, mais Akaashi les repéra, un à un. Ses mains qui se décalèrent de quelques millimètres sur le guidon, son haussement d'épaules, sa mâchoire qui se contractait légèrement. Akaashi avait appris à lire entre les lignes du corps et du visage. Cette vilaine habitude lui venait d'une période qu'il n'aimait pas évoquer, et il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser.

Il retira sa main, et Bokuto laissa échapper une sorte de rire gêné.

— Tu as les mains toutes douces, je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais bon.

— Non, jamais.

— Peut-être que tu as juste oublié, que ça s'est enfoui sous la montagne de compliments que tu dois recevoir…

Akaashi resserra son étreinte autour de Bokuto. Son corps était chaud et ses respirations apaisantes.

— Tu dis ça comme si j'en recevais tous les jours.

Bokuto détacha ses pieds des pédales, et ils entamèrent la descente. Le vent lui sifflait dans les oreilles, mais Bokuto le couvrit de sa voix, forte d'une surprise innocente.

— Ce n'est pas le cas ?

— Bien sûr que non, rit Akaashi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait affaire aux remarques étranges de Bokuto — sa vision géométrique des choses, comme si chaque élément était là pour une raison, et devait la comprendre par elle-même. Il pensait qu'Akaashi était une pièce spéciale, qu'il était recouvert d'une peinture luxueuse, ou bien qu'il était creusé dans un bois particulier. Il était bien le seul à aller chercher de telles bêtises. Les autres le regardaient avec distance et pas adoration. Et pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Que pouvait-il y avoir d'aimable dans son visage mort ou dans son regard froid ? Parfois, Akaashi repensait à la pièce et aux cordes, et il se demandait s'il n'était pas plus qu'un cadavre.

Dans le monde de Bokuto, une seule personne n'avait pas sa place, et cette personne n'était autre que lui-même. Il devait, d'après ses dires, escalader l'univers et trouver une case vide pour s'y glisser. Mais il disait aussi que cette case n'existait pas, qu'il ne faisait qu'avancer pour rien. Quoi que, ça dépendait des jours. Parfois il savait nommer ses forces, parfois il laissait la page blanche. Akaashi n'avait jamais les bons mots. Pourtant, Bokuto avançait toujours et pour cela, il était bien plus courageux que lui.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça n'est pas le cas, reprit-il. Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi.

— Comme toi non plus, Bokuto.

— Tu dis ça à cause de ma teinture, ou mon incroyable physique ?

Akaashi laissa échapper un reniflement amusé.

— Les deux, et plus encore.

— Oh, c'est presque poétique !

— Ça ne l'est pas vraiment…

Bokuto se tut un moment, car après la descente venait la montée. Il se remit à pédaler, le souffle court à cause de l'effort. Akaashi cala son oreille contre son dos, les plis du t-shirt blanc contre sa joue, et laissa sa peau récupérer chaque respiration, comme un aveugle. Il pensa bêtement qu'elles lui donneraient du courage quand il en aurait besoin.

_Si tu n'arrives plus à respirer_—

Il secoua la tête, pris d'un frisson. Le vent grondait. Pourquoi est-ce que ça arriverait, de toute façon ? Il avait de l'espace. On ne compte pas ses respirations quand on vit dehors.

— Tu veux que je descende ? demanda-t-il.

Bokuto secoua la tête, mais il voyait bien qu'il se donnait du mal. Ça ne devait pas être très plaisant, de traîner quelqu'un comme ça. Toute la conversation agréable qu'ils avaient eue lui glissa entre les doigts. Pourquoi lui faire des compliments, au juste ? _Merci d'être un fardeau, Keiji. Merci pour tout, vraiment_.

Il ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte. Devant le torse de Bokuto, ses poignets se croisèrent et le bracelet se mit à frotter sa peau, une brûlure vieille de mille ans. C'était si désagréable qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas juste sauter du vélo et rouler jusqu'à l'eau juste pour y plonger ses mains. Boire, peut-être, mais la rivière n'avait pas l'air très propre.

— Akaashi ? Tu fermes les yeux ?

Bokuto pouvait aussi se montrer étrangement perspicace. Il avait dû le sentir se crisper.

— Oui, avoua Akaashi.

— On va passer sous un autre pont. Il y a une fresque pleine de couleurs. Je crois que tu l'aimes bien.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour englober le monde à nouveau. La fresque était abstraite et désordonnée, elle jonglait avec les couleurs, se mouvait dans l'espace. _Voilà une chose immobile qui vit plus que toi_, pensa-t-il amèrement, mais mis à part cette pensée étrangère, Akaashi sentit une chaleur agréable se répandre dans sa poitrine. C'était joli.

— Alors ? Tu as vu ?

— Oui.

— Il faut en profiter, ils vont sûrement la retirer d'ici peu. Ces trucs-là ne restent jamais longtemps.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'au bout du chemin, coupé par les rails du tramway. La fin de leur évasion. Il fallait faire demi-tour, à présent. Akaashi n'en avait pas envie, et vu son expression mitigée, Bokuto non plus. Mais son ventre émit un son plaintif et il se surprit à rire.

— Tu as faim ? demanda Bokuto.

— Je ne dirais pas non à un bol de riz…

— Tu veux passer à la maison ?

Akaashi hésita à refuser. Il n'aimait pas les lieux inconnus, du moins en intérieur. Il avait besoin de se sentir en confiance, et même si Bokuto devait être la personne la plus gentille qu'il connaisse, il ne le fréquentait que depuis peu.

_Ça ne veut rien dire. Tu peux connaître des personnes pendant des années et ne jamais leur accorder ta confiance. Bokuto n'est pas comme ça. Tu penses toujours à lui_.

Son sourire résidait dans les rêves dont il se souvenait miraculeusement, et les moindres détails s'accordaient à lui rappeler sa silhouette. Ses yeux étaient si brillants qu'ils lui rappelaient le Soleil : au départ, il n'avait pas osé les regarder, par peur de perdre un nouveau sens. Mais il s'était résigné, parce qu'il ne voulait plus vivre dans la peur, et aussi parce qu'il n'existait pas de sentiment plus agréable que de sentir les bandes dorées s'en écouler et s'accrocher à ses peines, les contaminer. Bokuto avait l'étrange faculté de tirer les autres vers le haut. Son humeur retentissait sur la météo et sur les éléments du quotidien.

— Je veux bien, finit par répondre Akaashi.

— Oh, super ! Je n'habite pas loin, en plus.

Apparemment très excité par cette nouvelle idée, Bokuto se mit à décrire un peu le lieu. C'était un quartier plutôt calme, un peu à l'écart, donc ils avaient de la place. Il disait que c'était essentiel — ils étaient tous grands, dans la famille. Sa voix puissante et l'ampleur de ses gestes amusèrent Akaashi.

— Je t'aurai bien présenté à toute la famille, reprit Bokuto, insouciant du malaise qu'Akaashi aurait ressenti, mais je crois que mon père est sorti avec les petits. Il y aura ma belle-mère.

Il s'interrompit un moment pour croiser le regard d'Akaashi, et grimaça devant son air agité.

— Ah, mais t'en fais pas, hein, elle est très sympa !

— Je m'en doute, ce n'est pas un conte de fée.

Bokuto laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire.

— Toi, tu pourrais sortir d'un conte, tu sais—

— Tu dis ça parce que tu ne me connais pas bien, répondit-il un peu sèchement.

— Ouais, sûrement. Mais je ne pense pas me tromper.

— Ce ne serait pas une histoire très intéressante.

Il haussa les épaules, l'air soudainement aspiré par une autre chose : peut-être le vrombissement des insectes, peut-être une odeur. Facile à distraire. Ou bien il voulait changer de sujet.

— On y va, du coup ? Je ne peux rien te promettre pour la bouffe, mais on devrait avoir de quoi faire.

— Je ne suis pas difficile, dit Akaashi.

C'était faux. Si faux que la phrase sonna dans ses oreilles comme une distorsion du temps. Comme si le ciel allait se mettre à craquer. Akaashi était si difficile qu'il s'en rendait malade. Il fallait que l'espace se découpe selon ses envies, ou il sentait une anxiété inexplicable le ronger ; il fallait que ses baguettes ne soient pas trop lourdes ; qu'il n'y ait pas trop de noir et blanc pour ne pas le ramener en arrière ; que la porte soit grande ouverte. Si ne serait-ce qu'un élément franchissait sa limite, le reste perdait son équilibre, et il perdait l'envie de manger. Une chorégraphie insensée dont il ne parlait à personne pour ne pas passer pour un fou. Il se levait et ouvrait plus la porte, plaçait un objet coloré sur la table ou bien allait chercher une autre paire de baguettes. Ses parents restaient silencieux la plupart du temps — ils avaient remarqué cet étrange manège, mais n'osaient jamais l'évoquer.

Peut-être que c'était lui qui avait une vision géométrique des choses, au final.

En parler à Bokuro serait la pire chose à faire. Il le trouverait bizarre. Ou bien il se sentirait forcé de tout mettre en place pour qu'il se sente à l'aise, mais jamais ses efforts ne suffiraient, et il ne se sentirait pas à la hauteur. Comme si c'était lui, l'échec, et pas Akaashi. Cette pensée seule suffit à le plonger dans une colère froide qui ne décolla que lorsqu'ils remontèrent sur le vélo : si Bokuto s'enfermait dans un mépris envers lui-même, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, à cause de lui, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

La route était plate, mais jonchée d'imperfection. Le goudron craquelait sous les notes de la circulation, même lointaine. Ici, c'était plutôt vide. Les maisons s'étalaient et les portails contenaient mal la végétation désordonnée. La campagne essayait d'envahir la ville, et c'était un spectacle doux et apaisant. Akaashi repensa à quelque chose qu'on lui avait dit, plus jeune. _Nous sommes de la Terre ; à elle nous revenons_. Il l'avait pris comme une menace de mort. À cette époque, si on l'avait laissé faire, il aurait creusé le sol de ses ongles pour s'enfoncer hors des regards. Il aurait continué jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'oxygène. Puis il serait mort, et on l'aurait laissé — il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de tombe.

— Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ce serait rapide.

La voix de Bokuto le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Il cligna des yeux et observa une dernière fois la route. Il n'aurait pas pu la creuser, de toute façon. La nature était gentille avec eux, il n'y avait rien d'autre à chercher. Le destin était cruel, mais la nature réconfortante.

La maison des Bokuto était grande et désordonnée. Tout l'inverse de l'appartement des Akaashi. En pénétrant dans le long couloir recouvert de quelques centaines de photos, une mosaïque qui partait de l'enfance à l'âge adulte, Akaashi hésita à continuer. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de faire demi-tour s'il allait jusqu'au bout. Chaque porte franchie sera difficile à abandonner. Mais le regard de Bokuto se retrouva sur lui, interrogatif, et il soupira. C'était idiot.

Heureusement pour lui, il savait contenir ses émotions. Bokuto ne sembla pas remarquer son inconfort, et à force de le traîner comme un habitué du lieu, Akaashi sentit la gêne s'effacer d'elle-même. Ils mangèrent en écoutant la musique du voisinage. Bokuto essaya de le faire rire en lui racontant de drôles d'histoires, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas toujours : il parut s'en vexer légèrement, mais n'en fit pas tout un plat. Akaashi s'en tira avec une promesse : celle de rire si fort, la prochaine fois, qu'il ne se souviendrait même plus de comment faire pour avoir l'air déprimé. En entendant Bokuto prononcer ces mots, il haussa un sourcil ; c'était un manque de tact certain, mais il ne le fit pas savoir. Après tout, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.

— Tu manges très lentement, fit remarquer Bokuto, qui avait déjà englouti son bol en peut-être six ou sept bouchées.

— Je profite. Ce n'est pas bon de terminer trop vite.

Il fallait qu'il sente chaque grain de riz descendre dans sa gorge. À défaut de leur trouver bon goût, il fallait que leur présence laisse une trace.

— Mais du coup… commença Bokuto, incertain.

— Quoi donc ?

Il se tordait les mains avec maladresse. Akaashi en conclut qu'il était gêné.

— N'aie pas peur, fit-il savoir. Je ne vais pas me vexer. Tu viens de me dire que j'avais l'air déprimé tout le temps et je n'ai rien dit.

Bokuto ouvrit la bouche avec un air paniqué, tout d'un coup. Il soupira brusquement, et plaça ses mains sur ses propres joues en poussant un gémissement qui arracha un sourire à Akaashi.

— J'ai dit ça ? Je suis désolé… Je suis trop con…

— Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. C'est pas grave.

— En plus, c'est même pas vrai. Tu as un joli sourire.

Masquant son embarras, Akaashi continua à manger. La remarque lui fit néanmoins plaisir.

— Euh, bref, reprit Bokuto, qui s'agita davantage en réalisant qu'il perdait le contrôle de la conversation. Je voulais savoir…

— Oui ? l'encouragea Akaashi.

Il fallait que Bokuto comprenne. Qu'il pouvait demander ce qu'il voulait. Qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur de lui. Après tout, ils étaient des alliés. Dans ce monde inaccessible, Akaashi en avait trouvé un. Et peut-être qu'il ne pourrait pas répondre à sa question — il s'en réservait le droit —, mais l'écouter ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

— Vu que tu ne sens pas et tout, quand tu manges… Tu arrives encore à, genre, discerner les aliments entre eux ?

Akaashi posa ses baguettes en silence.

— Tu te demandes si j'ai encore du goût ? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix sortie plus sèche que voulu, et il sentit Bokuto pincer ses lèvres avec regret.

— Ouais… Mon père a dit que—

— Tu en as parlé à—

— Bien sûr que non ! Je n'en ai parlé à personne ! s'exclama Bokuto. Je te promets ! J'en parlerai pas, je te jure. J'ai évoqué la chose sans te mentionner, ou sans mentionner personne, d'ailleurs. Comme si c'était quelque chose de surnaturel.

Akaashi hocha la tête. Après tout, il n'était pas loin du compte. On lui avait retiré cette faculté d'une si étrange façon. Il ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi, ou comment. Au final, il ne s'en sortait pas si mal, comparé aux autres ; mais toute cette situation lui donnait l'impression d'être un extra-terrestre. C'était comme s'il y avait d'un côté les humains, et de l'autre, juste lui. Coupé des odeurs, le monde perdait en texture. Il devenait terne et grisâtre. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'Akaashi ne l'aimait pas tant que ça.

— Je vois, fit-il. Je ne t'en veux pas, alors. J'aimerais que tu ne parles pas de mon cas à tes parents, si ça ne te dérange pas.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, continua Bokuto en hochant la tête. Je leur ai juste dit qu'on s'était croisé quand le type avait détruit la vitre du magasin. Puis juste après, au cimetière.

— Alors il n'y a pas de soucis, fit savoir Akaashi. Et donc, qu'est-ce que ton père a dit ?

Bokuto parut soulagé de le voir revenir au sujet.

— Il a dit que si on perdait son odorat, le goût partait avec.

— Il n'a pas tort, fit Akaashi avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Vraiment ? Alors tu peux manger n'importe quoi, et tu ne feras aucune différence ?

Bokuto semblait effaré par cette idée. Il devait être un grand mangeur, et trouve l'absence de goût bien pire à celle d'odeur. Akaashi haussa les épaules, puis récupéra ses baguettes pour prendre une nouvelle bouchée de riz.

— En fait, ce n'est pas si simple que ça, expliqua-t-il. J'ai eu le temps d'associer les aliments à une sensation particulière avant de perdre mon odorat. Parce qu'il n'y a pas le goût, tu vois ? Les textures, les couleurs, l'acidité, ta température… Tout ça joue aussi.

— Donc tu reformes le goût par souvenir ? demanda Bokuto.

— Entre autres. Le goût passe par plusieurs sens, donc je n'ai pas tout perdu. Mais même si tout paraît plutôt fade, j'arrive à différencier les choses grâce au passé.

— Les aliments que tu aimais avant restent une source de réconfort, alors, ajouta Bokuto avec un grand sourire.

— Oui. Par association. Comme la madeleine de Proust.

Il reçut un regard perdu.

— La quoi ?

— Mhh… Quand une sensation te ramène dans des souvenirs particuliers… Par exemple, manger quelque chose qui te fait penser à ton enfance, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Bokuto hocha la tête.

— Enfin bref. Ce n'est pas si terrible.

Il n'en était pas sûr, mais ça importait peu. À force de le répéter, un mensonge pouvait remplacer une vérité.

— Si tu le dis, sourit Bokuto.

Sa remarque était dénuée de toute septicité. Il croyait Akaashi, et il réalisa qu'il pourrait dire n'importe quoi, n'importe quelle fourberie se ferait avaler comme le plat que Bokuto venait de descendre.

_C'est pour ça que tu arrives à lui faire confiance alors que vous ne vous connaissez que depuis un mois_, se dit-il. _Il ne remet rien de ce que tu dis en cause_.

Bokuto avait su trouver l'équilibre qu'il lui demandait. Le bouleverser un peu, à vrai dire ; car sans ça jamais Akaashi ne l'aurait laissé entrer nulle part. Mais Bokuto avait trouvé le trou dans le mur et il l'avait grossi jusqu'à y passer son bras, puis son torse, ses jambes, tout. Dans les nuées de poussières, il avait compris : il en fallait, des efforts, pour éclairer cette pièce-là. Bokuto était loin d'être un imbécile. Il semblait toujours parler sans réfléchir, mais sa manière de sociabiliser était plus délicate qu'elle n'y paraissait. Peut-être pas instinct plus que par raisonnement, mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

Il avait souffert, lui aussi, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer.

— Bon, je te fais visiter ? proposa Bokuto, une fois qu'Akaashi eu terminé de manger.

— Avec plaisir.

Akaashi constata rapidement l'amour de cette famille pour les photos et les posters. Pas un mur n'était nu. Il fallait que des sourires figés accompagnent chacun de leurs mouvements. Autre part, il aurait trouvé cela flippant. Mais ici pas tant que ça.

Se déplacer ne se faisait jamais en silence, car il y avait tant de choses partout par terre, ou partout dans l'espace, qu'on ne pouvait pas faire trois pas sans se cogner à une commode, ou faire tomber une pile de livres. Au départ, Akaashi tentait de remettre chaque chose à sa place, mais Bokuto lui fit rapidement savoir que ça ne servait à rien et que rien n'était _à sa place_, de toute façon. Qu'il avait essayé de ranger, mais que personne ne le suivait. Ils se fichaient de la poussière et même des insectes. Ça le frustrait un peu, Akaashi put le deviner à son ton.

— En plus, je suis nul pour ranger les choses… Mais là on n'y retrouve plus rien du tout, ça me rend fou.

Si les choses n'étaient pas simples, à leur place, Bokuto était déstabilisé. Akaashi ne doutait pas qu'un tel environnement devait lui taper sur les nerfs.

— Donc tu voudrais que ce soit rangé, mais pas par toi ? se moqua Akaashi. C'est un peu facile, non ?

— Akaashi ! se plaignit Bokuto. Tu me comprends ! Comment tu veux que je m'en sorte, sérieusement…

Il se retourna vers lui avec une moue boudeuse, mais fit au passage tomber un coffret en bois par terre. Il regarda les bijoux s'en échapper et traîner sur le sol avec un regard outré, puis haussa les épaules et balaya la scène de son pied, faisant glisser les bijoux jusque sous le meuble d'à côté.

— Bokuto, gronda Akaashi. Ce n'est pas très gentil.

— Ils avaient qu'à faire gaffe, merde, bougonna-t-il. De toute façon, personne ne porte ses conneries. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit, non ? Quand on est séparé longtemps des choses, on est plus heureux de les retrouver.

Akaashi sentit son sang se glacer. Il fixa le sol avec insistance, espérant que Bokuto soit trop occupé à se justifier pour faire attention à son expression. _Ça oui,_ pensa-t-il amèrement, retenant le terrible grondement d'angoisse qui s'éveillait dans son ventre. _Et c'est parfois indécent, d'ailleurs. Tu te dis que si ces choses-là n'avaient jamais disparu_…

— Bref, je ne vais pas me plier en quatre pour arranger les choses, vu que personne n'y met du sien, continua Bokuto.

Akaashi hocha faiblement la tête. Il lui faudrait quelques secondes avant de pouvoir parler sans que sa voix ne sorte rugueuse. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il n'osa même pas respirer. Puis le froid désagréable commença à partir comme il était venu, avec la rapidité d'un jaguar. Discrètement. Bokuto n'avait sûrement rien remarqué. Akaashi essuya la sueur qui perlait dans son cou, et participa de nouveau à la conversation.

Au premier étage, Bokuto lui montra chaque chambre. La sienne était la plus propre de la maison, même si des fournitures traînaient ici et là. Des cahiers, des photos, aussi, et des affaires volley. Son amour pour ce sport éclata tout de suite au regard d'Akaashi : il y était partout, sous forme de posters, de diverses récompenses, de ballon, même.

Il restait une dernière pièce, mais lorsqu'Akaashi s'avança vers elle, il remarqua le regard hésitant de Bokuto.

— Ah, il reste la chambre de ma sœur.

Les autres appartenaient à ses demi-frères et demi-sœurs. Là, c'était différent.

— Elle est vide depuis longtemps, reprit Bokuto en ouvrant la porte. Quand mes parents se sont séparés, elle est allée vivre avec ma mère. Chacun son enfant.

Akaashi se retint du moindre commentaire. Il y avait une certaine amertume dans ses propos, et il ne saurait comment y répondre. Lui aussi se mettait parfois à être pris de vagues d'irritations soudaines envers ses parents. Il comprenait.

— Elle a pris le nom de son beau-père quand maman s'est remariée. Et comme on ne les a quasiment jamais revus depuis, j'ai jamais trop eu l'occasion de parler. Parfois, pendant des évènements particuliers. Ça me faisait plaisir.

— Tu avais quel âge quand ils se sont séparés ? demanda Akaashi alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce.

Des vapeurs chaudes se soulevèrent sous leurs pas. Vu la façon dont Bokuto fronçait le nez, ça devait sentir le renfermé. Il y avait un peu de poussière, mais pas tant que ça : on devait s'occuper de garder la pièce en état plus souvent que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

— Moi, quatre ans, marmonna Bokuto. Je m'en souviens pas vraiment. Mais elle était plus âgée… Sept ou huit ans, peut-être. Enfin bon, ce n'est rien. Je suis là à me plaindre, mais il y a pire.

— Ne dit pas ça, soupira Akaashi. Ça a dû être dur.

Bokuto regarda la pièce comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois de toute sa vie. Il comprit vite à quoi Akaashi faisait référence.

— Ouais, c'était pas facile.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de le cacher avec moi. Je ne vais rien dire.

— C'est juste… reprit Bokuto, une fois de plus hésitant. C'est que pour toi ça a dû être si horrible, je me sens bête de parler de ça…

Les photos aux murs. Elle était toute petite. Noire et blanche. Des yeux rieurs, remplis d'étincelles malicieuses. Elle avait le même nez que Bokuto. Les rondeurs de l'enfance présentes sur les premières photos commencèrent à disparaître au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Sur la dernière, elle jouait à la corde à sauter, et son regard était plus concentré qu'enjoué. La corde s'était emmêlée à l'un de ses poignets.

— Mais non, il ne faut pas, souffla-t-il. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal. Je te jure que j'irais jamais penser que c'est déplacé. Et puis pour ce qui est de moi, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, tu sais…

Le regard que Bokuto lui retourna était dubitatif. Akaashi sut qu'il avait fait un pas de trop : le mensonge était trop évident, même Bokuto ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il tenta de se reprendre en souriant doucement.

— Enfin, c'était terrible. Et les conséquences sont là. Mais c'est terminé. Il n'y a plus qu'à avancer.

Cette fois-ci, ses paroles eurent un effet évident sur lui. Bokuto hocha la tête avec un sérieux rare, et avança jusqu'à lui pour jeter un coup d'œil à la photo, lui aussi. Il semblait mélancolique. Akaashi se dit que rester ici n'était pas une bonne idée.

— J'aime beaucoup ta maison, fit-il savoir en s'éloignant du mur. Elle est charmante.

— Tu rigoles ou quoi ? C'est le bordel.

— Justement.

Il n'explicita pas. Il préférait une montagne plutôt que du vide.

— On retourne dans ta chambre ? proposa-t-il. J'ai vu plusieurs trophées. Tu veux m'en parler un peu ?

Le regard de Bokuto se remplit à nouveau d'étoiles. On aurait dit qu'Akaashi venait de combler tous ses souhaits. C'était une drôle de situation.

— Ouais, carrément ! Mais je te préviens, vu mon niveau, ça risque de prendre du temps. Tu ne parles pas à n'importe qui, tu sais !

— Je n'en doute pas.

Alors Bokuto commença, n'ayant même pas encore quitté la pièce, à évoquer le volley, son équipe, leurs victoires et leurs défaites. Il déballa les noms des joueurs, des techniques, mêlant tout. Si Akaashi ne s'y connaissait pas un peu, il aurait été perdu dès la première minute.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la chambre de sa sœur, Akaashi remarqua un objet qui attirait le regard, posé sur l'étagère près de la porte. C'était une bouteille de parfum. En verre, elle reflétait les rayons de lumière qui balayaient les murs. Un joyau aux mille facettes. La bouteille était petite. Akaashi ne réfléchit pas.

Bokuto avait le dos tourné, il marchait jusqu'à sa chambre. Le cœur dévoré par une angoisse soudaine, Akaashi tendit le bras et attrapa l'objet avant de le fourrer dans l'une des grandes poches de sa veste. Il la serra un moment, sentant les grains de poussière se décoller de la surface lisse de la bouteille, puis sortit sa main de la poche, et suivit Bokuto.

Il reprit le fil de la conversation sans soucis, et observa les mêmes reflets gazeux dans ses yeux dorés.

— — —

— — —

On lui avait dit de prêter attention au reste du monde, quand ça arrivait. De se focaliser sur autre chose que lui-même ; sortir de son corps, en quelque sorte. Écouter, respirer, regarder, toucher — le rythme cardiaque suivrait, le calme reviendrait, il se sentirait à nouveau calme et apaisé, comme si le reste ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal. _Sortir de son corps_ était une proposition qui semblait très enviable. Il pourrait flotter dans l'atmosphère, ressentir non plus la matière rugueuse du sol, mais le coton doucereux des nuages. Se soulever dans les vapeurs éthérées de l'espace. Dormir sans angoisse.

Mais c'était un rêve bien lointain. À présent, il ne ressentait plus rien d'autre qu'une pression presque insoutenable contre sa poitrine, comme si une ombre malveillante s'était glissée jusqu'à lui pour lui arracher le cœur. Impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose que les battements incessants dans son corps, dont il avait oublié la provenance. Son cœur ne pouvait pas faire tout ce vacarme, il était bien trop petit. Il écraserait les autres organes. Ce devait être autre chose.

Se rappelant les conseils, Akaashi parcourut la pièce d'un regard désespéré : il ne voulait pas grand-chose, juste une distraction. La douleur n'était terrible que lorsqu'elle était seule, lorsqu'_il_ était seul. Mais de l'autre côté du mur, il n'y avait pas que Bokuto, mais aussi ses parents, et les parents de ce dernier. Cela faisait cinq personnes : ils étaient plus forts. Akaashi sentit un gémissement quitter ses lèvres, mais il ne l'entendit même pas. Il tremblait si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait mourir. Le corps n'était pas fait pour bouger comme ça.

Et son poignet, son poignet, ce fichu poignet qui le piquait, le brûlait, qu'il sentait se liquéfier comme si on était ne train de verser de l'acide dessus.

Il aurait aimé qu'on lui coupe la main.

Mais le bracelet l'en empêchait, comme un talisman fait de magie noire. L'étiquette rappelait à Akaashi qui il était, d'où il venait. S'il se faisait du mal, il en faisait aux autres. C'est ça d'avoir des gens qui tiennent à soi.

Le fouillis infernal qu'était devenue la pièce se dispersa légèrement lorsque d'autres personnes y entrèrent. Le monde en noir et blanc perdit en contraste ; les demi-teintes se révélèrent de derrière le rideau. Leurs voix grésillaient. Bokuto s'approcha le premier, les yeux remplis d'une panique qui déplut immédiatement à Akaashi. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine.

— Respire, dit Bokuto, ça va aller, d'accord ?

Il lui attrapa la main et Akaashi faillit la retirer brusquement — il craignait le moindre contact contre son poignet. Mais la touche de chaleur n'embrassa que sa paume et ses doigts. Le poignet restait immaculé.

Akaashi prit une grande inspiration, qui fit tourner le monde. Le sol en haut, le plafond en bas. Le sourire encourageant de Bokuto n'était plus qu'une fine grimace.

— Je vais faire comme toi, tu peux suivre mes mouvements ? demanda-t-il.

Akaashi trouva le moyen de hocher la tête.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir plus et d'autres personnes s'engouffrer. Une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de sa mère. S'il pouvait mettre des noms sur les sons, c'était déjà que les choses s'arrangeaient.

Il connaissait la procédure à suivre : inspirer par le nez, retenir l'air, peut-être quatre secondes, puis l'expirer par la bouche. Le corps était fait pour respirer ainsi, paraissait-il. Sa poitrine se dégonfla, ses battements s'endormirent enfin. La cage thoracique à nouveau fonctionnelle. Il était vivant.

Le noir et le blanc n'appartenaient plus qu'aux autres couleurs.

L'air était chaud, mais appréciable. La chaleur de la main de Bokuto ne le quitta pas avant un moment.

— Ça va mieux ? demanda ce dernier.

— Je crois bien. Merci.

Sa mère s'était agenouillée près de lui, restant tout de même à une distance un peu trop grande pour être normale. Elle ne le touchait pas, elle ne le touchait jamais. Peut-être qu'elle avait peur de s'en geler les doigts. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas toucher un cadavre.

Légèrement en retrait, les parents de Bokuto semblaient sur le point de franchir la limite et de venir le rassurer. Son père à lui restait près d'eux, sur la retenue. Akaashi aurait aimé qu'ils soient plus proches. Il eut soudainement très honte. Ses parents paraissaient pourtant si aimants. Ils lui jetaient de longs regards, et prononçaient toujours les mots qu'il fallait pour qu'on les croie sincères. Mais à la moindre défaillance, la vérité éclatait.

— Tout va bien, Keiji ? demanda la belle-mère de Bokuto, qui semblait au bord des larmes. Tu es en sueur, tu veux que j'aille chercher des serviettes ?

— Merci… Je veux bien.

Après lui avoir offert un sourire doux, elle se retourna et partit en direction des sanitaires. Akaashi entendit quelqu'un l'arrêter en plein chemin, un serveur, probablement. Il lui dit quelque chose comme_ vous venez de la réserve ? Elle est interdite d'accès, _mais le reste de ses mots fut avalé par le bruit d'un client qui se plaignait de la cuisson de son steak, quelques mètres plus loin. _Le petit a fait une crise, il est parti tout seul… Nous n'avions pas le choix_.

Puis des bruits de pas, et un visage qu'il avait aperçu lorsqu'ils avaient passé commande.

— Tout va bien ? Il faut qu'on appelle un médecin ?

— Ça va aller, déclara son père. Pouvez-vous nous préparer l'addition ? Je crois qu'on ne va pas rester.

Le serveur hocha la tête, et repartit.

— Il est sympa, de nous laisser dans la réserve comme ça, dit Bokuto avec un demi-sourire. On pourrait en profiter pour voler des trucs.

— Fais-toi plaisir, répondit Akaashi. Je suis là pour ça.

— Oh— non, balbutia Bokuto, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire—

— Je sais, je rigolais aussi.

Mais le ton n'y était pas. Akaashi se sentait terriblement fatigué.

— On va rentrer, lui dit sa mère, tout va bien se passer.

Akaashi osa à peine croiser son regard. Ses yeux opaques, son sourire lourd.

— Il y a quelque chose dont tu aimerais nous parler, Keiji ? intervint son père. Tu sais que nous sommes là pour toi. Et si je ne me trompe pas, c'est notre cas à tous dans cette pièce.

La belle-mère de Bokuto était discrètement revenue, et elle hocha la tête avec son mari, avant de s'approcher pour éponger le front d'Akaashi. Bokuto n'eut pas besoin d'esquisser le moindre geste : ses intentions n'avaient jamais été cachées. Les Bokuto avaient toujours été là pour lui. Depuis des mois, maintenant. Akaashi ne les remercierait jamais assez.

— Non. Tout va bien, dit-il.

Il était heureux d'avoir pu se retenir de pleurer. Il pouvait juste prétexter que l'espace exigu du restaurant, tout en longueur, l'avait fait paniquer.

Bokuto lui offrit un sourire éclatant, et lâcha sa main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Le sifflement de la pièce s'était tu.

— Je suis sûre qu'il a encore regardé ces foutues cassettes, chuchota sa mère lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de son père. Tu vois qu'on n'aurait pas dû lui les laisser !

Ils devaient penser qu'Akaashi était trop perdu dans le regard éclatant de Bokuto pour ne pas les entendre. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs ne se rendre compte de rien. Il regardait Akaashi comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre à regarder. Rien d'autre à écouter, rien d'autre à sentir ou à goûter. La pensée fit légèrement rougir Akaashi. Il aurait aimé n'être qu'avec lui, ça aurait été moins gênant. Se laisser envelopper dans une affection clandestine, laisser s'écouler les caresses et les mots doux.

— Mais j'y peux rien ! répondit son père. Je ne sais pas où il les a cachées ! Si ce n'était que moi, je les aurais brûlées depuis bien longtemps !

— Je ne suis pas sourd, vous savez, les interrompit sèchement Akaashi.

Son regard perça leur bulle de confidente. Personne n'osa parler.

— Ce n'est juste pas un bon jour, ajouta-t-il.

Malgré le regard dubitatif de sa mère, il resta sur sa position. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, de toute façon. Les parents de Bokuto furent les premiers à réagir, les sortant de l'étrange torpeur qui semblait envahir la pièce. Une rancœur qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant en silence. Bokuto resta collé à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser, mais les autres étaient là.

— Tu viens à la maison, demain ? demanda Bokuto d'une voix faible. On pourra s'entraîner à faire des passes. Tu voulais t'y remettre un peu, non ?

— Ça me va.

— Et si… Si jamais tu te sentais encore mal, tu me le dirais, hein ? Pas de secrets.

— Pas de secrets, acquiesça Akaashi.

Lorsqu'il sentit que les parents étaient embourbés dans les conversations et ne faisaient plus attention à eux, il attrapa la main de Bokuto et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ce dernier laissa échapper un sourire en coin qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

— On se revoit très bientôt, chuchota-t-il. Tu me manques déjà.

Akaashi savait ce que ça voulait dire. _Je n'aime pas te laisser comme ça_. Mais Bokuto n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il s'était laissé aller, ça lui arrivait, parfois. Il était à présent trop fatigué pour faire quoi que soit d'autre que de plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves. Une fois chez lui, il n'aurait même pas à s'embrouiller avec ses parents (ils n'oseraient jamais), il n'aurait rien d'autre à faire que de s'écrouler dans son lit.

Arriva le moment où il fallait se séparer. Un signe de main, quelques regards. Ils faisaient tous comme si de rien n'était. Il n'allait pas mentir : il préférait ça à l'inquiétude qui parfois découpait leurs expressions.

— Prend soin de toi, Keiji, dit le père de Bokuto, avant de faire demi-tour.

— — —

— — —

Akaashi le revit au cimetière. Il était facilement reconnaissable, avec ses cheveux dressés en deux pics improbables, sa teinture sûrement faite à la va-vite. Le vélo rouge pétant, plus écaillé que la dernière fois : il ressemblait au genre de personne à foncer un peu n'importe où, alors ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant.

La lumière était brutale et les forçait à plier les yeux. Akaashi n'aimait pas aller au cimetière, il s'y sentait presque chez lui : peut-être qu'il aurait dû être là, lui aussi. Parasite parmi les vivants. L'ombre qui se détachait de ses talons ne demandait qu'à l'enchaîner au sol, et il avait beau se tenir debout, il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. De toute façon, tout le monde terminait là, pas vrai ?

Pendant l'après-midi, le lieu s'épuisait en silence. Les tombes hautes et étroites semblaient s'effriter au contact de la chaleur, les rangées de plus en plus désordonnées au fil du temps. En faire tomber une créerait alors une route jusqu'à l'au-delà, pensa Akaashi — car les autres suivraient toutes, comme des dominos. Le destin l'avait empoigné de toutes ses forces vers un tel endroit, qui était-il pour refuser de s'y investir pleinement ?

Mais il était plus fort, du moins c'était ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse, le soir avant de dormir, lors de la prière avant de manger, jusqu'au fin fond de ses rêves. Il était si fort qu'il allait à l'encontre des lignes blanches scotchées au sol. Il allait au cimetière parce que c'était son choix. Rien ne l'y forçait, la preuve était que personne ne le _savait_. Akaashi refusait de mourir. S'il n'était pas mort, c'était qu'il ne méritait pas d'être mort. Peu importait la difficulté qu'il avait à avaler ses mots, il les aurait bien gravés sur son bras pour les afficher au reste du monde.

Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il se rendait toutes les semaines au cimetière ; après tout, Akaashi n'avait perdu personne. Une grand-mère quand il était très jeune, mais il ne se souvenait même pas de son prénom. Pas d'autres membres de sa famille, pas même un ami, pas même une connaissance — si on ne le comptait pas, _lui, _mais Akaashi ne voulait pas s'associer à cet homme d'une quelconque façon. Il faisait partie de ces rares personnes que la mort avait épargnées. Mais il l'avait frôlée de près, si ça pouvait changer quelque chose.

Les trois tombes qu'il visitait étaient toujours convenablement entretenues — les bols de fleurs bien remplis, l'encens renouvelé, pas de trace de mousse ou de plantes grimpantes le long de la pierre. En fait, la présence d'Akaashi était totalement futile, indésirable, même (lui n'aurait pas aimé que de parfaits inconnus, du moins en apparence, viennent s'occuper de sa propre tombe). Mais au fond, s'y rendre était une nécessité. Il était plus proche de ses trois enfants que n'importe qui d'autre.

Akaashi récupéra un seau et une éponge, et se mit à nettoyer les tombes, une à une. Les rendre plus brillantes sous le Soleil, jusqu'à ce qu'elles parviennent à l'absorber tout entier. Mille facettes. Une fois ce rituel terminé, il s'agenouillait et formait dans son esprit quelques mots qu'il oubliait tout de suite après. Les yeux fermés, il ne s'attardait pas : ses paupières auraient pu s'enflammer, vu la lumière.

Il retrouva donc Bokuto sur la troisième tombe. Il changeait les fleurs et parsemait la pierre de touches discrètes, le bout des doigts, parfois le dos de la main, ou la paume entière. Comme s'il parlait à une vraie personne en manque de contact. Akaashi sentit son cœur se serrer, mais ne se défila pas : il n'avait que brièvement rencontré Bokuto, mais il lui avait dit qu'il le connaissait, alors il pouvait comprendre. _Lui_, pouvait comprendre.

Bokuto sembla très surpris de le retrouver. Pendant un instant, Akaashi crut que ses yeux allaient en sortir de son visage.

— Akashi ? s'exclama-t-il. C'est bien toi, le mec de l'autre jour ?

— C'est Akaashi, le reprit-il avec un demi-sourire.

— Oui, Akaashi !

Il insista sur la syllabe avec une intention qui avait quelque chose de comique.

— C'est une sacrée coïncidence, quand même ! continua Bokuto avec un sourire plus enjoué, comme s'il avait oublié où il se trouvait. Deux fois en une semaine ! Et on dit que Tokyo est une grande ville.

— On ne doit pas vivre loin l'un de l'autre, fit Akaashi en haussant les épaules.

— Sans doute…

— Et je viens pour elle aussi, ajouta Akaashi en désignant la tombe.

Il leva son seau pour faire comprendre à Bokuto qu'il allait nettoyer un peu la tombe. Ce dernier ne sembla pas gêné par cette étrange attitude, et alla même récupérer une seconde éponge pour l'aider.

Bokuto tenta avec maladresse d'entamer plusieurs discussions, auxquelles Akaashi ne se montra malheureusement pas réceptif. Il hochait la tête, secouait la tête, se permettait un bref commentaire, et c'était tout. Il ne savait à vrai dire pas trop comment s'y prendre. Le silence finit par se faire pesant, ce qui lui ne le dérangeait pas, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Bokuto, qui s'agitait avec une lueur frustrée dans le regard.

Akaashi finit par poser la question qui lui picotait le bout des lèvres depuis le tout départ.

— Tu as dit que tu le connaissais, la dernière fois. Comment ?

Bokuto fixa la tombe, comme si elle allait parler d'elle-même, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il aurait pu, comme Akaashi, n'être qu'un imposteur qui s'était lié d'amitié avec les seuls semblables qu'il avait trouvés.

— En fait je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, marmonna Bokuto.

Il semblait gêné. Il passa une main dans sa nuque et son regard se perdit dans les hautes herbes.

— Mais vous êtes liés d'une façon ou d'une autre, en conclut Akaashi.

— Oui. Je l'ai aperçu. Quand, tu sais— quand ils l'ont attrapé…

Akaashi hocha lentement la tête. De ce jour-là, il ne lui restait qu'un vacarme qui ne tarissait jamais. Les sirènes, les cris au-dehors. Et tous ces regards— peut-être celui de Bokuto, aussi. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'on le voie. Il était à demi assommé, de toute façon. La tendresse de la lumière extérieure lui avait paru agressive, alors il avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de l'homme qui le tenait.

— Mais j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à le détester, reprit Bokuto, avec plus de fermeté. Il a tué ma sœur.

Un frisson s'échappa du sol. Un tremblement si infime qu'il semblait presque doux, presque rassurant, indécent. Le nom sur la tombe n'était pas le même, comment Akaashi aurait-il pu deviner ? Il baissa les yeux avec honte. Ses mains, par terre, s'étaient mêlées aux herbes folles, et le frottement désagréable contre sa peau se fit ressentir. Son bracelet le tenait prisonnier.

— Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

— Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Akaashi haussa les épaules. La culpabilité qui continuait à le ronger ne devrait pas exister, mais elle était bien là : c'est qu'il y avait une raison, non ? On ne se sentait pas juste coupable pour _rien du tout_. Il y avait forcément quelque chose. Alors il s'excusait, c'était la moindre des choses.

— Je ne sais pas.

— C'est gentil de t'occuper de sa tombe, reprit Bokuto. Moi, j'ai pas souvent le temps de passer. Enfin, je dois avouer que j'oublie souvent, aussi— ça paraît assez horrible comme ça, mais bon…

— La tombe est toujours propre, la rassura Akaashi. De toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas, tu n'as pas à te justifier.

Bokuto haussa les épaules d'un air maussade.

— Ça reste cool de ta part.

— Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? demanda Akaashi. Je ne l'ai jamais connue personnellement.

— Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, hein ?

— Oui.

Le vent s'était arrêté et la lumière dégringolait de leurs vêtements. Un halo céleste qui faisait de cette seconde même un joyau dans l'espace temps, sculpté avec une précision hors normes. C'était comme si on lui demandait de déclarer ses mots à ce moment-là. S'il ne les prononçait pas tout de suite, jamais l'occasion ne se présenterait à nouveau. Akaashi soupira doucement, et fixa le seau d'eau, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Jamais son reflet ne lui avait semblé si fragile.

— Parfois, j'ai l'impression de vivre pour eux, confia-t-il.

Il regretta d'avoir prononcé ces mots lorsqu'il croisa le regard perdu de Bokuto — il l'avait mis mal à l'aise, l'avait confronté à des paroles qui n'avaient pas besoin de réponse. Que pouvait-on répondre à ça, sérieusement ?

Bokuto hocha faiblement la tête, et trouva le moyen de sourire, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Il n'avait pas l'air d'accord, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ce n'était pas à lui de décider, de toute façon. Sinon, tout aurait été plus simple. Akaashi était un peu fatigué qu'on lui dicte tout le temps la façon dont il devait prendre les choses : _ne t'en veux pas, n'y pense plus, passe à autre chose, la vie continue_ — quelle connerie. S'il pouvait le faire, ça ferait longtemps qu'il ne serait plus là, à laver des tombes d'inconnus. Ça en devenait presque méprisant, à force. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient, tous ? Qu'il le faisait exprès ? Qu'il sabotait sa propre existence par plaisir ? Ils n'en savaient rien du tout, oui !

Mais le regard de Bokuto n'était pas comme ça. Il trouvait le monde dur et injuste, lui aussi. En tout cas à ce moment-là. Akaashi n'avait pas besoin de plus, vraiment.

— Je viens tous les samedis après-midi, finit-il savoir, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

— C'est bon à savoir, répondit Bokuto.

— Si tu veux que j'arrête—

— Non, c'est bon.

— Mais peut-être que tes parents…

Akaashi n'alla pas jusqu'au bout, et prit le temps d'observer l'air indécis de Bokuto.

— Ben, pour être honnête je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être que ça les dérangerait, mais ils prennent toujours toutes les décisions quand ça la concerne. Je prendrais celle-ci.

Cette pensée semblait le remplir de fierté. Comme s'il se disait qu'il savait mieux ce qui était bon pour elle. Akaashi ne put se résoudre à interrompre les pensées secrètes qui le saisissaient.

Il s'agenouilla près de Bokuto, et adressa une pensée à sa sœur. Comme à chaque fois, il en oublia le contenu en rouvrant les yeux. Mais il savait qu'elle avait été moins impersonnelle, plus bienveillante que d'habitude. C'était comme si le déséquilibre qui liait ses cendres au corps d'Akaashi venait de prendre tout son sens.

* * *

Et voilàààà ! Trop contente de pouvoir enfin écrire du BokuAka, j'adore ce ship, Akaashi c'est mon bébé, love him (c'est pour ça qu'il souffre haha)

J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu ! Vraiment n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même courte, parce que c'est ma nourriture, c'est ça qui me fait vivre et chaque commentaire me remplit de joie...

À bientôt, des bisous !


End file.
